Shaniqua and the deadly stones
by bitchestrynnabeme
Summary: I had a dream about dis and was liek dis would b cool. PLZ it's my first time, give it a chance- NU FLAMES PLZ
1. Chapter 1

My name is shaniqua. My name is shaniqua cuz I am from the ghetto. My family is wizards. I'm muggle. Hell yeah bitches. My family hate me. They send me to boarding school. They send to wizard school. At first I wuz like wuddufu? And then I was like ooh dis school kewl.

Den I tested fo my group. Imma gryphon door. That's so hot. O I forgot to describe myself. I'm black. I have black hair. I have black eyes. I wear black clothes. So yah. Then I saw a boy with hair and glasses. I instantly fell in love with him. Then I yelled at him. Then I saw harry. He was so ugly. Then his clone harry styles came in. Then they yelled at eachother. Then harry potter stabbed harry styles with his wand.

"ALL I WANNA DO IS F**K YO BODY OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH. TONIGHT YAH LUCKY NIGHT I KNOW U WANT IT OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH." I screamed towards his direction. He got freaked out and ran away. I started crying. He didn't love me. Then doombleedoar cum in with a wand and said "welcome to da school hoe."

"OMG DIS SCHOOL IS SO COOL." I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAH AUTHORZ NOTE: Whatever the reviewer person name is whodafuq is ENobody Darkshrooms. She sound ratchet. **

* * *

Then doombleedoar yelled "F************K!" I ran as fast as I could to find him. "WHAT'S DA PROB PROFFY!"

Doombles yelled "I saw VOWLDAMART. HE TRYNNA KILL ME BITCH. HE A BITCH."

Then I was like ill help u. Then I trynna find doombleedoor. Then I wuz like oh. I went to the room of gyphon doors and then I saw harry.

Then I was like harry u hawt. And he was like guuuurl wanna f***? And I wuz like hell yah mudda f***a. Then draco came in and hit harry on the head with a chair. He was unconscious. Den I was like oh hellz nah and got in a bitch slap fight with draco. Draco started crying. Then hermione and ron came in and made out. Hermione was pregnant. So she ate a bunch of preggo and had a miscarriage. Hermione was sad.

Then it was time for class. First class was potions. I made my finger into a p***s. Oops. And then harry laughed at me. He had a secret sister. Her name was mary potter. She was hidden. She came out of the closet. She was lesbian. She tried to kiss Jiny but Jiny loved Harry. Then draco came in and so did voldemor. Voldemor got his dark powers out and threw them at harry. Then harry threw a potion at him and turned him into a chico the caterpillar and stepped on him.

Then after class me and harry talked. We both had parents who died. Cuz voldemor killed him. Then I broke down crying. He hugged me. My mascara was running. Then I had a seishzurrr. I was rushed to the hospital. I had no blood. I needed a transfusion. Harry gave me some of his blud. Then Jiny came in with mary potter and yelled "she's trynna rape me."

Then hermione and ron had their thingies inside eachother at home.

"I like it like it come on." Said ron.

Ron poured mustard on his body and hermione rubbed it all over him. Den dey fukd...and hermione got pregnant...again.

Then draco met a ginger named jennifer. Jennifer joined the dark side because they had cookies. Then jennifer and draco got in an arguement. Jennifer scared draco so much that he had a seizure. Jennifer did not give him any of her blood so he had to get blood from edward the vampire. Edward was busy tho havin sex with bella. Bella then got pregnant. Then she had a miscarriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ccome ONNN GUYZ yur hurtin mah feelingz. U r jus jelous since I m bettah den jay Kay Rollin'. Okeh. I waz aboosed as a chald so dunt bulleh meh. **

* * *

Then harry was all like "Gurl da kwidich mach is tomorrow. I gotta beat draco." That is when I instantly realized I was in love with draco. His blond hair wuz so hot and his creepy face is just wow. So then I said "Kan I cumpeet?" And he said "No gurl. Only men can compete." Den I said "HELL NO YOU SEXIST B***H." And I got super angry. I punched harry in the face. Now he has another scar on his forehead in the shape of my fist.

I started crying cuz he didn't let me compete. So den I wuz like OK I WANNA JOIN SLITHEREN. So I asked Doombleedoor if I could switch groups and he said no so then I punched him in the face. Now he has a scar on his forehead in the shape of my fist. Den I started crying because harry was sexist. I wasn't in love with him anymore.

I went up to Draco and said "ur hot" and he's like " I know. I hate harry and doombleedoor. Wanna get revenge on them?"

"Yes!" I screamed with joy. "Kan u get me to switch 2 slitherin too? I dont like gryphon door. Its so stupid. harry said i couldnt join da ball game thing...wuzzitcalled...clidish cuz im a girl."

"He's just jealous cuz ur hot." Draco said. Then we had sex. He put his thingy in mine and I was like "OOOOOOOOOOOH DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO."


End file.
